


Christmas Lights

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas Lights used as rope, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, please don't try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Christmas Lights can be used for more than decorating the house as Carlton is about to find out.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Some more kinky spice mixed in with a little bit of fluff, what can I say?

Christmas Lights

Carlton wasn’t all that big into Christmas, it wasn’t that he was a Grinch or something like that it was that he didn’t see much to a point to it all. There was so much crime on the holiday it just seemed like a waste to celebrate it. Shawn, on the other hand, loved Christmas, it was a time of the year for celebrating and getting drunk. His family didn’t always have good Christmas’s so Shawn was always trying to make his the happiest that he can get.

This was going to be their first Christmas as a couple and Carlton weren’t sure what all was going to happen. In the past, Shawn was always seen in a pineapple themed ugly sweater. He would wrap all his gift in pineapple wrapping paper. There was just a lot of pineapple all around. That didn’t mean that Shawn didn’t do or have other things. He would bring mistletoe toe with him so that he could kiss whoever he wanted. Before Shawn and Carlton had even gotten together, Shawn had kissed him several times. Giving him soft kisses, chaste kisses, even a sloppy one at one point. And he became more and more daring as the days went on during the holiday season.

Shawn had, of course, decorated the whole house. It actually looked like the Christmas had thrown up in Carlton's house. Not in a bad way mind you, just that there was Christmas everywhere. Carlton wasn’t sure why he felt this warm and fluffy feeling when he looked around at the house. He never decorated this much but seeing the look of pure happiness on Shawn’s face when he decorated the whole house was well worth it. There was a tree in the corner of the living room, he has stockings up and don’t forget the Christmas lights.

They were everywhere, Shawn had the whole yard decked out, he even had some wrapped around the kitchen island. They weren’t all plugged in all the time, only at night and only for about an hour. Shawn didn’t want to make the electric bill go up too much, so he was always considerate with how long and how often he turned the lights on. It was cute seeing Shawn’s eyes light with Christmas joy as he would wander around the house in the dark with only the Christmas lights to light the way.

It was beautiful to see, the man dancing in the light of their tree, looking like a child once more. Or coming home to find Shawn asleep, the light dangling over his face shining away, making him look mesmerizing. There were some strategically placed around the head of their bed. Shawn would leave these on the most, wanting to watch them dance over their head as they laid down to sleep. On one of these said nights, Carlton found himself tied up with these Christmas lights.

Not so much as he couldn’t do anything, his wrists were firmly wrapped in the lights as the glowed down upon his naked skin. It was weird to see Shawn with such a mischievous smile. He could easily get out of the bind that Shawn had placed him in, but at this moment he didn’t want to. He wanted to see where this was going.

Carlton allowed his sleeping pant so to be removed, lifting his hips ever so slightly so that Shawn can slide them down over his hips and ass. He isn’t hard, to begin with, Shawn had asked him to hold his hand above his head and he allowed it as Shawn wrapped the lights around his wrists. ‘You’ll tell me if it starts to hurt right?’ Shawn had asked it with such a soft-spoken tone that Carlton was worried that the man would stop right then and there even though Carlton was defiantly interested in seeing where this was going.

When Shawn had finally gotten Carlton’s pants off, he began to pepper kisses down his body. They are soft and almost ticklish like, as they skate down his abs and the inside of his legs. Shawn’s five clock shadow tickles and actually makes Carlton laugh softly. Shawn just smirks and pepper kisses back up Carlton’s legs. He continues to ignore his prick, bypassing each time that he comes up and goes down.

After a while Carlton starts to shift in annoyance, its amusing watching Shawn pepper him with kisses, but he is sure that this game was supposed to have more to it. He lets out a gruff scoff and Shawn pulls back only to smirk at him before pinching his left nipple. Carlton can’t help the gasp that leaves his mouth, not realizing what Shawn was about to do. He knows that his boyfriend can see it all, can tell when he is annoyed, what is bothering him.

Shawn can read him like an open book and finally, finally he is going to use that power to do something. To give Carlton what he wants, or that is what Carlton hopes is going to happen. Shawn keeps twisting and pulling at his nipple forcing it to become taut and stiff, standing up in the air as if the skin had just cooled. He moves on to the other nipple playing with that one now. Once they are both standing on end, swollen and red.

By now Carlton is standing on end, dripping wet with need, straining against the Christmas lights that held his wrists together. His back is arched at the sensations running through his body.

“Shawn, please no more.”

Shawn can’t help but smirk and lick the taut flesh, “Are you, Lassie, we can stop if you would like to.”

Carlton glared at Shawn the best that he could, “you know what I mean Shawn, get on with it… please.”

Shawn smiles but does as asked. He moves back down before he is face to face with Carlton’s manhood. He presses butterfly kisses on the head and watches as Carlton starts to relax. Then without any further thought, he takes the whole thing into his mouth swallowing it whole. Carlton can’t help the choked-out moan that leaves his mouth or the sharp, ‘Fuck.’

Shawn just smiles and continues to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks ever now and then and when he comes up to the head sucking it with such veneration. It doesn’t take Carlton to get to a point that he doesn’t know if he will be able to take it anymore, he calls out the Shawn trying to stop but Shawn doesn’t listen and within minutes Shawn is swallowing him down again and Carlton is coming down his throat.

Carlton slumps as Shawn cleans up the cum from his softening cock smiling to himself like a madman, “Don’t sleep yet Lassie, I’m going to fuck you now.”

Carlton lets out a soft hum and shifts his legs open ever so slightly in an invitation, to allow Shawn to get to the most vulnerable part of himself. Shawn smiles back at him and slides down between his legs watching the light dance over Carlton’s face and his stomach. The touch of the tip of his tongue is off and cool compared to the temp of the room and it has Carlton jolting in surprise.

“come on Shawn, not tonight. Please just fuck me.”

Shawn huffed, “Spoiling all my fun, but I suppose, you are quite done with the foreplay, aren’t you?”

Carlton nods his head softly eyes dazed over still from his orgasm. Shawn moves up the bed again and kisses Carlton on his lips soft and slow like before getting up and grabbing the lube and a condom out of their bedside drawer. Carlton tries to follow him not wanting to be released from the kiss that he was receiving only to be caught by the Christmas lights around his wrists. He gives a soft whine and Shawn is quick to kiss him again in soft reassurance that he isn’t going anywhere and that he won’t be leaving him.

It wasn’t something that Shawn was used to before the beginning of this relationship. Having someone need and rely on him so fully. But no matter what he wouldn’t destroy Carlton, he loved him too much and he knew the insecurities that the Detective carried with him. Shawn peppered kisses back down Carlton’s stomach and chest once more as he popped the tab on the lube and coated his fingers generously. His own cock hung heavy in his boxer, just waiting for that release that would come when he is finally able to slide into the detective.

He isn’t quick when Shawn preps Carlton, he doesn’t want him to get hurt. He wants it to be as comfortable as possible, to make sure that the detective enjoys it just as much as he does. He starts out slow, with only one finger and lingers on it for quite a bit. As he is pressing in the seconds Carlton can’t really help himself, he is shifting his hips back and forth trying to get more friction or maybe to allow Shawn’s finger to go deeper. His once soft cock is already hard and ready to go again.

It always seems to amaze Shawn how fast he gets Carlton back and ready for action once more in such a short bit of time. His refectory period was amazing. Finally, Shawn makes it to three and after a couple of minutes, he is sure that Carlton can take it. The frenzied movement of his hips and the soft whimper as his fingers are removed. Shawn is quick to dispose of his boxers and tear open the condom wrapper. Sliding the condom down his already aching shaft in quick succession.

It doesn’t take much, sliding in is like heaven and Shawn knows that he won't last for very long and he is sure that Carlton won’t make it that long either. At first, he is slow, going in and out, allowing his detective to get used to the feeling. It isn’t long though before Carlton is growling at him to go fast, harder. Shawn knows that Carlton can’t help but try and be in charge, can’t let go. It doesn’t bother him as much as people seem to think that it does.

He knows that Carlton will let go and that he does trust him to take the reins, or he wouldn’t be tied to their head bored with Christmas lights. It was things like this that Shawn knew that in his own way Carlton was letting go, he was allowing Shawn to take over and give him the peace of mind that he needed. To give his mind a well-deserved break. That didn’t mean of course, that Shawn didn’t need that break as well sometimes. But they both got that break in different ways.

Without further issues, Shawn sped up slipping Carlton’s legs over his shoulder and bending the man in two. He would slide in and out and kiss parts of Carlton’s body that he could easily reach. Shawn watched with great amusement and love as Carlton fought with the lights trying to get himself free without breaking or unplugging them. An attempt to reach his swollen member in a need to get his release.

With that in mind Shawn moves back and grips his detective's swollen member, Carlton can’t help the gasp or the snap of his hips upward at the feeling. He is already out of it and the soft slip of Shawn’s hand on his member. Shawn can feel the clench and before he realizes what is going on Carlton is hallowing and spending his seed all over his stomach and Shawn’s chest and hand. Shawn follows quickly after.

It takes a moment for Shawn to get his wits about him. Once that is done, he is quick to slowly pull out. With care and love, he taught to the bathroom grabbing a wet cloth. The condom is disposed in the bathroom trash and then the wet cloth is run over Carlton’s sensitive skin. Then with one final look, Shawn untangles Carlton's wrists from the lights giving them a soft squeeze as he slides Carlton done into the bed and pulls the covers over the both of them.

The lights still dance around the room and Carlton can’t seem to be bothered by it as his eyes slip and he drifts into a comfortable sleep. Tomorrow there is a chance of bruises, but for the night it doesn’t matter, all that matters is the soft glow of Christmas lights and the warm content feeling in his belly as he sleeps with Shawn by his side.


End file.
